


This Isn't Right

by FoxFateWrites



Series: The Aladdin AU [5]
Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxFateWrites/pseuds/FoxFateWrites
Summary: Our favorite villains are back, and they have royally screwed up the timeline.





	1. Chapter 1

Green Knight woke up screaming as he fell off of Carlos’ bed. He landed on the ground with a thud. Green stayed there for a moment before picking himself up and stretching. He smiled, this was the best he felt in a long time. Carlos was no where to be found, he must have woken up early to train. Green missed training, but Pink had messed him up to much for him to continue to be a warrior. He went to put his tunic on and caught a glimpse of himself in Carlos’ mirror. He froze. The first thing he noticed was his scars were all gone. Green looked at his hand and found no signs of stab markings or anything. He also noticed how much slimmer he was and how short his hair was. The boy had let his hair grow out a bit so it was a noticeable difference. Green began to panic. The room he was in was not Carlos’ he didn’t recognize the room he was in. Green ran out of his room, he didn’t recognize the hall. It was decorated in Pink tapestries and other objects. This had to be a nightmare. Knight ran to the throne room.

The room was completely transformed, and there on that throne, was Pink. He took a step back as she gave him a worried look.

“Knight, love, are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” She exclaimed running to him and putting a hand to his bare chest. He shook his head and pushed her off of him.

“No, nononono, this is a nightmare. You were banished!” He yelled at her. Her eyes went wide. Pink shot a look at the parrot on her throne.

“Risitas! You said everyone would forget!” She yelled. A large man appeared from behind the throne.

“Pink, what are you yelling about now” he asked, holding a hand to his head.

“Risitas forgot one!” She said stomping her foot. Green took heavy breaths.

“What have you done to everyone!?” Green yelled. The two gave him a look.

“Quite the loud one?” The man said looking him up and down.

“Only recently” Pink mumbled. The man chuckled and waved his hand. Green went to say something but found no words coming from his mouth. He put a hand to his throat. He huffed.

“Now Green, this is my kingdom, and Arnoldo here is my advisor, I would suggest you behave as if nothing happened between us, love” Pink told him. She put a hand to his cheek and kissed him softly.

“Please behave, I did all this for us after all” Pink assured him. Green took shaky breaths and ran back to where he knew the Rulos rooms were.

All three of them empty, no signs of his love and his brothers. He slammed his hand against a wall. Green looked to Francis’ door and knocked. He received no answer. Green opened the door.

The room was just as it was before he woke up today, clean and tidy and comfortable. Knight bit his lip as he peaked in, noticing the lump covered in blankets on the bed. It was far too late for Francis to still be asleep. Green looked at the door again, confused. The mass on the bed was way too big to be Francis, it had to be Topa. Green shook whoever was under there and jumped back as it moved. He watched as the person sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. Green forgot how to breathe for a moment he was so shocked. Francis rubbed his eyes and yawned. Green didn’t understand. Francis was no longer the lean, strong prince he knew. The boy had Topa’s…larger frame. Green stood there, unable to move. Francis gave him a dazed looked, like he wasn’t all there himself.

“Green?” He asked, still very confused. Green nodded and and bowed.

“What are you doing here, you should be at your post” he told him, rubbing his face to wake up. It hit the warrior, Francis didn’t remember who he was in the past life but rather who he was now. Green looked down at the ground and shook his head.

This wasn’t right.


	2. Chapter 2

Green punched the training dummy again, and took a deep breath. He needed to think and he remembered how easy it was for him to train while he thought. Pink took over the kingdom somehow. The genie Pink was with had Francis under his grip. Green assumed that man traded the kingdom for Francis if Pink found the lamp. Green grunted and shook his head, she couldn’t of found the lamp. Doris returned it to the cave of wonders, which had destroyed itself after. Green punched the dummy again and yelped as he held his fist.

“I can fix it you know” the genie said from the doorway. Green looked at him and back away. His hand felt instantly better with a wave of the others hand.

“I don’t think we’ve properly met, I am the great Arnoldo. The most powerful genie in the world” Arnoldo introduced. Green bowed his head and looked his hand over.

“Pink was persistent on bring you back to your former self. It seemed you were only affected by the spell partially” Arnoldo explained. Green watched him carefully.

“She loves you, you know. You are her favorite possession, and as someone who also favors their possession in pristine condition, I’ve been asked to make sure you become resistant to pain” Arnoldo explained to him. Green shook his head and backed away from the older man.

“Green, this would be a lot easier if you would just submit. I’ve found I am only able to cast spells on your physical form, Im unable to mess with your mind. Somehow, you are very resistant to magic” Arnoldo told the boy. He looked to the dummy.

“Punch it as hard as you can” Arnoldo told him. Green looked at him and then it. He closed his eyes as he punched the dummy, expecting pain to surge through his hand. He opened his eyes to see his fist go straight through the wood. He pulled back.

“You could be exactly who you want to be Green. Pink has grand plans for you, don’t screw them up” Arnoldo warned as he disappeared. Green took a deep breath. This was not gonna be easy.

Green looked over his notes on different herbs and plants. He had forgotten just how much he did with plants. He flipped a page to see the cave of wonders drawing he had done. Something clicked in him. If he could get into the cave of wonders, he could find Doris and Doris could fix everything. Green read over the page and huffed. Only a diamond in the rough could enter the cave, and he knew just the diamond.

First, he had to get on Pinks good side. He would let her watch him train, be near him, even kiss him. He did it all for Carlos. Second, finding a way out of the palace. It would be hard to do since Pink had every door watched. Francis also became a big issue as Green kept an eye on him. If only Carlos was with him.

Green paced the floor to his room, looking at the pages he picked out to take with him. He had hoped the mixture of some of his lesser known projects would help wake Francis up and break whatever magic was binding him to Arnoldo. He also held the page that discussed the cave of wonders. He strapped a bag onto his back and touched the tooth on his necklace. Sure enough, it worked. The lion grinned and pushed open the small window to his room. From what he had gathered, he could receive no pain. Green squeezed himself into the window seal and looked down. It was a long way to the ground. He closed his eyes and jumped.

The lion opened his eyes to see he had landed on his feet, no injuries and no pain. The pack was still attached to his back and everything. He ran for the city.

Pink knocked on Greens door.

“Knight” she called, waiting for the boy to open his door. She had been pleased with his efforts to please her and he deserved a little treat now and again. She usually didn’t let him eat dinner with the royals, he had other duties to perform, but today Pink was going to try a little harder to treat him like a prince. He never opened the door.

“Green, my pet” she called opening the door. He was nowhere to be found. She nodded and left the room.

“Of course he jumped out the window” Pink said as she walked down the hall.

Green huffed as he looked into the home. No Rulos. He hugged the wall as he looked into the street, watching for any guards of Arnoldo. He walked down the alley way and ran into someone. He looked up to a tall figure and smiled.

“It’s the head of the guards” Carlos told the two behind him. He was suddenly rushed by the twins. The three looked like your usual poor street rats.

“What are you doing here?” Ricardo demanded. Green went to say something but remembered he couldn’t speak. He shook the boys off and tapped his throat.

“What?” Rolando asked. Carlos rolled his eyes.

“He can’t speak” Carlos informed them.

“Why are you snooping around here, trying to arrest more poor innocent beggers” Rolando asked, taking his knife out. Green shook his head and reached for his bag. This cause all three brothers to ready their own weapons. Green put up his hands and showed them his sword. He looked around worried.

“I think he wants to go somewhere private to talk” Carlos read him. Green nodded frantically. Rolando looked him up and down.

“How do we know we can trust him” Ricardo asked innocently. Green looked at the three. He stood before Carlos and got on one knee, presenting his sword to the taller boy. Carlos looked at him strangely.

“I’m not sure why, but I trust him” Carlos said taking the sword. His brothers shrugged and grabbed the knight, pulling him towards their hideout.

They threw Green to the ground and stood around him. Carlos unsheathed the sword and looked it over.

“Alright, what do you want?” Carlos asked calmly. Green took the papers out of his bag and laid the Cave of Wonders out before them. He pointed to Rolando and then to the text.

“Only a diamond in the rough can enter, so what” Rolando said.

“The cave of wonders is a myth” Ricardo said sitting down on his favorite blanket. Green shook his head and gave the paper to Rolando.

“What are you saying, that I’m the diamond in the rough. You don’t even know me” Rolando laughed tossing the page to the side. Green chased after it and turned to the back. He took his piece of charcoal and began to write. He handed it back to the boy. Rolando read it and burst out laughing.

“Your-you’re joking! Me and Prince Porker! Please! Ugh honestly for someone who can’t talk you sure are funny” Rolando laughed. Ricardo snatched it and started to laugh.

“Imagine Rolando, you and Francis! Ha! You could be up there being pampered to no end!” Ricardo joked. Green frowned and looked down at his other pages.

“What if he is right?” Carlos said, he couldn’t pinpoint what is was about this boy, but he hated to see him sad. His brothers looked at him.

“Come on Carlos, you know I hate the prince. Why would I go into THE cave of wonders to help him” Rolando asked. Green handed him another page. All of his notes seemed to not go anywhere. Rolando stared at the drawing of himself and Francis, on a magic carpet looking lovingly at each other. Rolando looked at Green.

“That-that can’t be the prince” Rolando said handing it back. Green nodded and wrote something down on the back of the page.

“You mean, it was the prince. Before some sort of spell was casted on the kingdom” Rolando asked. Green nodded excitedly. Ricardo laughed.

“Prove it then. You seem to be the only one who remembers then prove it. Do some magic or something” Ricardo said. Green shrugged and stepped back, touching the tooth on his necklace. The boys jumped back in fright.

“He’s-he’s a lion!” Ricardo yelled, hugging Rolando. Green changed back and looked between them. Rolando looked down at the magic lamp picture.

“So, if we get this magic lamp, we can break the curse” Rolando asked. Green nodded and looked to Carlos. Carlos handed him back his sword.

“Lead the way” Carlos said, waiting for Greens command. The four left.

Pink wanted to burst in there and tear him apart, that traitor. She went to stop them but a hand grabbed her.

“Risitas! They are going to ruin everything!” Pink yelled to the tall trickster god. Risitas smirked.

“Do not fret my dear, I am just curious as to what our little Green Bean is up too, he obviously has some sort of plan, but I would like to see it fail, wouldn’t you?” Risitas asked Pink. She huffed.

“Fine, but he better not get to close” Pink growled at the trickster, hoping back onto her horse. Risitas laughed, this was more fun than they thought it would be, all because it wasn’t right.


	3. Chapter 3

Francis woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. Nightmares seemed to be plaguing him more and more often these nights. He huffed as he got out of bed and stretched. It was still pitch black outside, which meant the palace was asleep. He poked his head out of his door and checked the hall, usually Green should be making his rounds by now. Francis found comfort in Green when he felt stressed or anxious. He wasn’t sure why he felt so close to him. Francis stepped out and down the hall, knocking on the boys door. He messed with his hands, deciding whether to go in or not. He opened to door and found Green gone. The knight must have been at the other part of the palace. Francis stepped in and looked around. He looked back out the door and grabbed Green’s practice sword. He swung it carefully. Francis wanted to learn how to properly sword fight so badly, but Arnoldo advised it against him. Arnoldo advised him against a lot of things. Holding the practice sword felt right.

“Francis?” Someone said behind him, causing him to drop the sword. He turned suddenly to see Harmony. He smiled and ran to hug her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

“Harmony! What are you doing here?” He asked excitedly. She took a step back and stared at him in shock. Something was wrong here. There was no sign of the Rulos and Francis was, well, not the smol prince she knew anymore.

“Green sent me a letter, Francis, what happened to you” Harmony asked pulling him into the hall and into his room. She didn’t want anyone walking in on them.

“What-what do you mean” Francis asked, starting to become worried. Harmony bit her lip.

“Where’s Rolando?” She asked him. He shook his head.

“Who?” He asked her. Her eyes went wide, something was far from right here.

“Francis, this isn’t you” Harmony told him. Francis gave her a look, unsure of what she was talking about.

“Where’s Topa” Harmony asked, Francis had to remember his own father. Francis’ face fell. He sat down on his bed and thought for a moment. Something clicked in him.

“Where is my dad?” He asked himself, suddenly realizing the situation. Harmony put her hand out for him to take.

“Somethings wrong here, Francis, and we need to figure it out” Harmony told him. He looked up and smiled, taking her hand and heaving himself off his bed.

Green stopped in front of where the Cave if Wonders should have been. He looked around and checked his notes.

“Its not gonna appear” Ricardo doubted. Rolando gave him a look and stepped forward. Suddenly, a large tigers head appeared, his mouth closed. All four of them jumped back.

“You may enter” The tiger roared and opened it’s mouth, revealing the cave entrance.

“It’s real” Ricardo gasped. The boys followed Rolando in.

“And I’m the diamond in the rough” Rolando said to himself. Green showed him a picture of the lamp and began to search around. The cave was full of gold and treasures and there, on a pedestal was the lamp. Rolando grabbed it and smiled.

“Lets get outta here-“ Carlos started. Something rumbled beneath them. Green looked to see Ricardo had grabbed a gem from the wall.

“I shouldn’t of touched anything” Ricardo said. The cave began to crumble around them. Green looked around and noticed the carpet. He laid it out and jumped on it, sure enough, it began to fly. He whistled to the Rulos and the jumped on quickly. The four began to fly out of the cave. Rolando dropped the lamp.

“No!” He yelled reaching for it. Green grabbed him and looked down.

“No, its not worth it” Carlos said. Green huffed and jumped off the rug. The boys fell off the rug and hit the sand outside the cave, the mouth starting to close.

“No!” Rolando yelled. The boys watched in silence for a moment. Carlos looked down at the ground. He only knew this boy for a few hours but his heart broke like he had been his love. Carlos had grabbed the boys bag from the sand. He noticed a page of himself and that boy, sword fighting. A lion jumped from the flames of the closing cave, just before it closed. Green changed as he hit the sand. He held the lamp and huffed. It was a good thing he didn’t feel pain. Green got up and was tackled by the three boys.

Harmony dragged Francis down the hall, checking every room for Topa. The more Francis thought about it the fuzzier things seemed. Why was Pink here? Where was his father? He recalled a wedding but with who? Harmony opened the door to Francis’ mothers room. He didn’t want to go in there. He hadn’t been in there in years. Harmony froze. Francis slowly looked into the room. His father stood there, frozen in place. His father was turned into a statue. Francis couldn’t breathe as he touched his fathers face.

“D-Dad” Francis whispered, tears streaming down his face. Harmony heard footsteps and pulled him out of the room and down the hall. She ran into his room and crawled under his bed. Francis fell onto his bed, silent. Arnoldo opened his door.

“Francis” he called. He noticed the boy crying on his bed. He rushed over and sat beside him.

“Francis! What ever is the matter?” Arnoldo asked worriedly. Francis knew he couldn’t tell Arnoldo the truth.

“I was just thinking and-and-and it hit me how much I miss my mother” Francis lied. Arnoldo wiped his cheeks.

“Oh my poor prince. It is alright. You have me my dear” Arnoldo whispered, kissing him. Francis’ eyes glazed over and he calmed instantly. Arnoldo smiled as he let the boy fall into a deep slumber. He left the room, allowing Harmony to crawl from under the bed. She followed the evil genie from a distance.

Green bowed before Pink.

“What is the meaning of this, Green. I thought I could trust you!” Pink screamed. He smirked evilly at her. He held a page that featured the three Rulos. Green crumpled it up in his hand.

“Your lying! I saw you tell them about the cave of wonders!” Pink yelled. Green chuckled and showed her a drawing of a collapsed Cave of Wonders and then each boy with an X over them. Pink gave him a curious look.

“You-you killed them. I don’t understand Green” Pink started. He grabbed her hand and kissed it slowly. He pulled a lamp from his bag and presented it to her. She gasped.

“Green Bean, you-you planned to kill them all along. I-I’m speechless. I thought you loved Carlos” Pink said taking it. He smiled and pulled her from the throne, dipping her and kissing her passionately. Arnoldo coughed. Green returned her to the throne.

“You have the lamp!” Arnoldo yelled. Pink laughed and petted the boys soft green hair.

“Yes, Greeny here killed the Rulos to bring us this. Now no one can get it and try to stop us!” Pink yelled. Arnoldo eyed the boy.

“There has to be a motive. What do you want? One doesn’t give up their love so easily” Arnoldo said. Green smirked and motioned to his ear.

“You wish to be more keen of hearing. Knight, I would usually ignore a request from you. But you’ve done a great service to our cause. Very well. I shall grant you heightened senses, and you now have my trust” Arnoldo assured him. Green bowed and smiled. He yawned suddenly. Pink ran to him and ran a hand down his chest.

“Oh my dear must be tired after a busy day working that genius brain of yours. Not to mention tricking the Rulos into the cave” Pink told him. He nodded, giving her puppy dog eyes.

“Go rest my love, you deserve it” Pink commanded him. He nodded and left, hearing the footsteps following him. He closed the door to his room and felt Harmony tackle him to the ground. He pulled her off and she grabbed his neck, strangling him.

“You traitor! You said you loved him! I thought you were good!” She yelled tightening her grip around his throat.

Pink smirked as she put the lamp in Lila’s room. No one would be freeing Doris soon. Risitas appeared and smiled at it.

“A fine work that is. I’m impressed” Risitas told the princess.

“I’m glad you told me to wait, Risitas. Green has finally come to his senses and joined me” Pink said to the god. Risitas laughed.

“Yes, the boy is quite the trickster himself” Risitas smirked. If only she had known that this wasn’t right.


	4. Chapter 4

Green tried to breathe but Harmony had a grip on his throat. He fell down on his back, causing her to let go and catch herself. He put his hand out and struggled to find a page. Harmony took this time to really look him over.

“What is happening here, Green? You sent a letter asking for help, I come in and Francis seems to have gained all the weight you seemed to have lost and now I see you helping Pink!” She yelled. He winced as she did so. Harmony noticed his hand.

“Where are your scars?” She asked, calming down a bit. He handed her a piece of paper.

“Pink and Arnoldo has cast a spell on the kingdom to turn it into their playground. You and Rulos went to go get the magic lamp Doris was trapped him” Harmony managed to gather. Green nodded excitedly. She hit him upside the head. Green was so happy he couldn’t feel pain.

“AND YOU KILLED THEM!” Harmony yelled going to strangle him again. He shook his head and hushed her, handing her another sheet of paper. She read it and looked up at him, relieved.

 

Rolando watched Ricardo climb in through the window.

“No signs of any guards, we are clear” Ricardo assured his brothers. Green had told them not to rub the lamp yet, to wait for him to be there, what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

“Are you sure we should do this?” Carlos asked, he really felt unsure about not listening to Green.

“Of course, come ooonn, guys. This could be it for us” Rolando said as he rubbed the lamp. Doris appeared out of the lamp.

“Risitas!” She yelled angrily. She noticed the boys.

“Ah, Rulos it’s just you” Doris said, looking around.

“Why are we back at your old dump home, we should be in the palace. Where’s Francis? He’s usually with you three” Doris asked. Rolando’s eyes went wide, the green kid was telling the truth.

 

Green stood in the kitchen, grounding up herbs and placing them at the bottom of a tea cup. Harmony went beside him and poured hot water into the cup.

“And you sure this will work?” Harmony asked him, she looked over to see Green had stopped what he was doing to eat from a tin of biscuits. Harmony huffed and snatched it from the boy.

“Really, Green. We are over here trying to save the kingdom and your busy eating” Harmony scolded him. He whined and reached for it.

“Green!” They heard. Harmony handed him the tin and grabbed the tea cup, ducking beneath the counter. Green froze when Pink walked in.

“Green, not this again” She told him, grabbing the tin from his hand and putting it back onto one of the shelves. He went to grab it but she stopped him.

“And what, may I ask, is stressing you out now?” Pink asked him. He drew back, he couldn’t tell her what was really up. He pointed at her and him and looked down sadly.

“Me and you? Why would you be stressing about that?” She asked, stroking his cheek. He looked away and down at his hand.

“Are you worried I am still holding a grudge against the past? Oh Greeny, I’ve moved past that, and so should you. I worked very hard to get you back to your former self. How about instead of eating, you come see me whenever you are stressed. Promise me?” Pink told him. He smiled warmly and nodded, allowing her to kiss him. She waved and walked out of the kitchen. Green rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand and grabbed the tin back. Harmony stood up.

“That was too close Green” she said. He nodded and the two left for Francis’ room.

 

Pink sat at the throne, Arnoldo beside her.

“How is our Prince today?” Pink asked. Arnoldo smiled.

“Submissive, docile, a beauty” Arnoldo listed off. Pink rolled her eyes.

“You have such strange tastes Arnoldo” Pink told him, laughing at the older man. A parrot sat at her throne. Little did they know about the boy that listened in on the conversation.

“Just because I prefer soft to muscle doesn’t mean it’s strange and your one to talk, you had Green eating out of the palm of your hand” Arnoldo defended himself.

 

Ricardo had to be silent, moving pillar to pillar. He he looked at them and then to the hall where Francis’ room was.

 

Green and Harmony ran into Francis’ room. Green waited as Harmony sat down on his bed and shook the prince gently. Francis didn’t stir.

“Come on Francis, we have to fix everything” Harmony told him. Green made a face and snatched the blanket from his bed. Francis groaned and buried his head into his pillow. Harmony finally got Francis to sit up and rub his eyes. Green handed him to cup of tea. He looked at it funny, but Harmony tilted it towards him. He drank it reluctantly. Green bit his lip, he really hoped this would work. Francis looked around confused, shaking his head.

“Harmony? What are you doing here?” Francis asked suddenly. He looked to Green and to the boys hand.

“Green your scar! You! You’re your old self again! Whats going on” Francis asked suddenly standing up. Harmony and Green looked to each other. Green shrugged, at least the mixture got his mind back.

“Francis, you are not gonna like it” Harmony said sitting him back down. He looked around his room and found no signs of Rolando’s stuff. He stood up panicked.

“Where’s Rolando!” He yelled. Green hushed him and Francis grabbed Green.

“Please don’t tell me what I think your about to tell me” Francis started. He looked over and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He shrieked and fell down onto his bed. Francis took in deep breaths.

“Arnoldo’s back isn’t he” Francis asked, staring at the ceiling.

“Yeah and he’s teamed up with Pink, they’ve somehow put a spell on the kingdom that altered the course of history” Harmony explained. He sat up and groaned.

“Why can’t we just be a normal kingdom!?” He yelled standing up and really looking at himself in the mirror.

“Because Francis, normal is just isn’t possible when you mess with magic” Harmony told him. Francis ran a hand over his pot belly.

“God, I look like my dad” Francis said checking his face over. Green perked up and listened carefully. He pushed Harmony to the floor and Francis onto the bed swiftly. He motioned for Harmony to get under the bed. Green looked at the window, resuming his soldier pose. Francis looked at him confused. The door opened and slammed shut, Ricardo panting as he leaned against the door. Green sighed in relief. He looked under the bed and gave Harmony a thumbs up. Ricardo stood there awkwardly.

“They are coming with the carpet, we may have let the genie out of her lamp” Ricardo said. Green huffed but shook his head. He pushed the tea cup to Ricardo.

“Ricardo, thank goodness your ok” Francis sighed in relief. The boy drank a sip from the cup and shook his head. It all came back to him. He looked between the three and took a breath.

“What is happening” Ricardo asked looking between them. He jumped when he saw Francis.

“Francis? Green? What is going on?” Ricardo asked. Green looked out the balcony and saw Rolando, Carlos and Doris. The three jumped off the carpet into the room. Doris grabbed Francis’ face.

“I’m soo sorry Francis, I’ll fix this right now” Doris said. She expected him to turn back into his usual self, but he didn’t change. Doris tried again.

“He must be protected from magic” Doris said to Green, she gave him a look.

“And it looks like you were protected as well, or I should say your mind was protected” Doris smiled, pointing at the lions tooth on his necklace. He smiled and shrugged. He looked into the tea cup and frowned. Their was enough for one more person. He looked between Rolando and Carlos. If he gave it to Carlos his love would come back, but if he did that, Francis and Rolando would definitely not be a thing. Rolando hated Francis without remembering who he was. He thought for a long moment. He couldn’t be like Pink and Arnoldo because taking what you want without sacrifice was just not right.


	5. Chapter 5

Rolando and Francis sat on the floor, holding hands and just enjoying each others company. Green looked out into the night sky and turned to face them. They needed to leave, and now before Arnoldo or Pink decided to come in. He coughed and laid the rug out. It was decided the Rulos would take Francis to their hideout and Doris would take Harmony to the market place.

“Come on Green” Rolando called to the knight as he was standing at the doorway. Green looked at Carlos and shook his head. It was easier for him to forget, just like Carlos had. The purple Rulo frowned, despite not drinking the tea he was caught up on the past but he felt like there was something missing and it had to do with the green-haired knight. Green knelt before the sitting Carlos with his sword extended. Carlos loved that sword, with it’s defined features and perfect balance in the blade. He took it and nodded. Green was way cuter this close to him. Harmony hugged Green and took Doris’ hand.

“Promise to join us at the hideout as soon as you can” Doris told him. He bowed.

“Green, thank you” Francis said before the lot took off. Doris and Harmony disappeared. It was up to him to face Arnoldo’s wrath.

 

Green sat on the kitchen floor, eating the bread meant for the breakfast that morning. He was so close to getting his Carlos back, but doing what was right meant letting him go.

“You are in quite the predicament my boy” someone said, causing the boy to jump and hit his head against the counter. Still no pain. Green stood up to see a tall strange…person standing there. He didn’t hear him come in. Green drew his short sword.

“Save your breath Green Bean, I’m in no mood to hurt you” The person said. Green put his sword down but held it firmly.

“My name is Risitas, and I am the reason everything is like the way it is” Risitas bowed. Green felt anger dwell in him. He went to tackle the god but fell to the ground, he felt that.

“Now now, I’ve taken your ability to feel no pain away so I would be careful trying to fight an all powerful god” Risitas warned him. Green bowed his head.

“That is more like it. You see Green Bean, I’m in a pickle. I helped Pinky and the mediocre Arnoldo take over this dear kingdom and in return they promised chaos. I have not seen a single prank pulled by them since they came into power. You on the other hand. You are a master at mischief” Risitas complimented the boy. Green looked him over, he wasn’t sure where this was going.

“Because you have pleased me, I am offering my services to you. You have tricked the two more times than I can count. You pretending to kill the Rulos, genius. The fake lamp, superb. Fake love interest, my day was made. Because of this, I am offering you the power to stop them. End this game once and for all” Risitas told him. Green was intrigued but he knew of the trickster god, it all came with a price.

“I know what you are thinking Green bean, but your work always comes with a price. All I ask is you let me use your body to get rid of them, and then I will take my leave and do my biding elsewhere. I have errands to run in other lands. People always summoning me for something and I am tired of being bonded to a parrot” Risitas explained. Green thought for a moment. This could end tonight. He could stop this tonight. Risitas offered a hand to the knight. Green bit his lip, this was just another sacrifice for the fight against evil. He took the god’s hand and fell to the ground.

Green opened his eyes. The usual bright green was replaced with yellow. He laughed standing up, looking at himself.

“Oh green bean, you have made a grand mistake” he said to himself as he started to laugh hysterically because things were about to get far from right.


	6. Chapter 6

Rolando paced back and forth as they waited for Green. He was a vital part of whatever was going to follow. He had been gone too long.

“What if he doesn’t come back” Ricardo asked worried.

“Green always finds a way to come back” Francis assured the boy. The group jumped as they heard thunder. Dark clouds began to circle the palace. Rolando watched the window.

“We have to get back to the palace” he told everyone.

 

Green bowed before Pink and kissed her hand. She giggled as she let him kiss her neck.

“Greeny, you’re in such a mood” Pink laughed as she put a hand to his chest. He smiled at her. Arnoldo ran in.

“Francis is gone!” Arnoldo yelled angrily. Pink rolled her eyes.

“He must have wandered off, it’s not like he’s hard to find” Pink said, looking back at Green. Arnoldo grabbed the knight.

“You are gonna help me find him” Arnoldo demanded. Pink and Arnoldo began to bicker, not noticing a fog filling the room. Green listened and heard many footsteps scattered around the palace. A figure appeared above them. Arnoldo pointed frantically and Pink looked up. Topa sat there above them, looking down.

“This is impossible, he’s turned to stone” Pink said, backing away. Arnoldo joined her.

“You have angered the gods! For that you shall pay. If you do not leave this place at once, I shall banish you from the mortal realm for all eternity” Topa yelled. Green watched the fog at eye level, taking his knife out and aiming it. He threw the knife and they heard a scream. The fog vanished and Doris stood there, just barely dodge the blade.

“Thats impossible, we have the lamp” Arnoldo yelled. Rolando appeared from behind a pillar.

“Oh you mean this lamp” Rolando said, tossing it up. ‘Topa’ caught it and smirked. Someone began clapping.

“Bravo Francis, you make an excellent Topa” Ricardo yelled, hanging from a banister. Pink looked at Green.

“You lied to me” she growled as she shoved him. She took her own knife and sliced his cheek. Green didn’t flinch. He merely touched the wound and started to laugh.

“Dear, you were tricked from the very beginning” Green said as he grabbed her. She looked into his eyes.

“Risitas” she whispered. He touched her with a gem he held in his hand and she turned to stone. Green started laughing hysterically. Arnoldo went to grab Green but was also touched by the gem. Rolando cheered and went to high five him but froze as Green pointed his sword at the boy.

“Green?” He asked frightened. Green smirked and ran a hand over the throne.

“It’s finally mine” Green muttered, laughing to himself.

“Green” Francis said standing behind him. Francis grabbed his shoulder and was thrown to the ground and Green held a sword to his throat.

“Isn’t this interesting” Green said standing up straight.

“The Knight becomes the King, or in this case Sultan. I would bow if I were all of you” Green smirked. Everyone looked between them.

“Green-“ Harmony started.

“Please, I already know your gonna ask what is going on. Well, in short. I used all of you. I couldn’t get rid of Pink and Arnoldo on my own and then have to deal with you guys living. Now you could beg for mercy-“ Green started but fell as something hit him. Natalio stood behind him with a guitar. He took the gem and smashed it to pieces. Pink and Arnoldo broke from their stone cases.

“Leave this boy, or I will be forced to expel you out” Natalio yelled as he grabbed Green. Natalio was kicked back and slammed against the wall. Green smirked as he fell unconscious. He huffed.

“This is fine, I don’t need that gem to take you all out” Green growled. Arnoldo tried everything, but his magic wouldn’t work against Green. He fell to his knees. Green smirked as Pink stood back with Doris and Harmony, it was up to the boys to somehow stop the god. Ricardo waved at Doris and she worked her magic. The monkey jumped onto Greens back and covered his eyes, it didn’t stop him. Green grabbed the monkey and smirked, throwing him to the side. Francis drew his sword and began to fight the other boy. He had realized just how long it’s been since he had touched his sword. Green knocked it out of his hand and twisted the Princes arm, causing him to fall to the ground. Rolando punched Green, causing him to stumble back. Green growled and went to attack Rolando but yelped as Ricardo jumped back onto him, biting into his shoulder. Rolando tackled him and the two began to wrestle. Green threw the Blue Rulo off of himself. Ricardo ran to see if he was ok. Green huffed and picked his sword up. He would start with Francis. He readied the sword above him but froze. He heard heavy footsteps behind. He was sudden pushed by a shield. Carlos stood there, in his purple tiger armor. Green chuckled.

“This is gonna be fun” he said as the two began to attack each other. Harmony ran to Francis and Doris to the other two Rulos. Pink watched, this was only going to end in death for everyone. Risitas was a god you could not stop. Carlos and Green fought roughly, neither of them letting the other get the upper hand. Carlos managed to slice Greens arm, causing him to drop the sword suddenly. Carlos went for a deadly stab through the boy.

“Leave him you evil god!” Someone yelled. Topa ran in and held up an amulet. Greens eyes went wide as Risitas left his body. Green’s eyes returned to their bright green color, right as Carlos plunged into Greens lower torso.

“Green!” Pink screamed. Risitas backed away from the boy as Topa got closer.

“Leave” the Sultan growled. Risitas looked around for anything.

“Can’t we talk about this, I mean, there’s no need to bring up old feuds that you know you are gonna win” Risitas begged. Topa closed his eyes and the amulet shun brightly. Risitas disappeared suddenly. Carlos pulled his sword out of Green, and that’s when he remembered. Green was the love of his life. Green stumbled in place, holding the wound. He chuckled.

“You-you always were the better warrior Carlos” he chuckled before collapsing. Carlos caught him.

“Green, no, I’m sorry. I didn’t remember. I should’ve remembered. Please no” Carlos begged. Pink ran over and checked his pulse.

“We have to act fast. Arnoldo, do something” Pink yelled. She noticed Arnoldo behind Rolando, ready to strangle him.

“Rolando!” She yelled. He dodged out of the way and grabbed the lamp from the floor.

“Arnoldo, I summon thee back to thy lamp” Rolando yelled. Arnoldo was gone. Pink pushed Green’s hair out of his eyes.

“This is all my fault” she began to cry. Carlos took his helmet off and let her hold him as he got up and ran for medical supplies. She smirked and took her knife from her belt. Ricardo jumped onto her and bit her arm. She screamed in pain as she fell back, dropping Green. Rolando and Harmony grabbed her. Francis looked at himself, he had returned to his normal self. He looked up to see the pool of blood forming around Green.

“Nonononono” Francis yelled pulling off articles of clothing to wrap around the boy. He needed to stop the bleeding. He put pressure on the wound and noticed Green wince in pain.

“You’ll be ok Green, you’ll be ok” He assured him. Doris knelt beside the boy and waved a hand over the wound. The bleeding stopped and the boy calmed down.

“I wish there was more I could do, but this will buy you some time” Doris assured Francis. Topa knelt beside him, the amulet in his hands. He put it on Green, sitting the amulet next to the lion’s tooth.

“As long as he wears this, he’ll be ok” Topa assured him. Francis gave him a look.

“It’s your mothers blessing. She had it enchanted so that whoever wears it has her watching over them. She’ll make sure Green is ok” Topa explained. Francis shook his head in confusion.

“I’ll explain it in greater detail later” Topa said as Carlos came back and began to apply first aid to the knight. Topa noticed the amulet’s slight glow. Lila would make this right.


	7. The End

Doris felt the boy’s forehead, it was still blazing hot. All the scars were back and now Green would be adding a few more to his collection. Doris looked over the cut in his cheek, it was surprisingly deep and would probably leave a nasty scar. She was sure she could magic it away if Green didn’t like it. She placed a cold towel on his forehead and checked the other bandages. If he had any hope he would be able to hold a sword again, there was just no way. Carlos had managed to cut Green’s arm open, requiring stitches. Now was the wound she was worried about. She had managed to heal the organs Carlos had punctured, but the flesh itself would take a long time to heal, and if that boy’s fever kept on like it was. It wasn’t looking good for the Green Knight. Carlos opened the door to Green’s room. Doris smiled at him.

“How is he doing?” Carlos asked, standing beside her. Doris looked down at Green.

“Not good, I can’t seem to get him to break the fever. If we can’t break it, we have a lot more to worry about. For now, all we can do is make sure his wounds don’t get infected and that he stays down. He hasn’t woken up yet and I don’t think he’ll be waking up anytime soon” Doris explained to Carlos. Carlos closed his eyes, this was all his fault. He felt Doris take his hands.

“Don’t blame yourself Carlos. You were under a spell, there was nothing you could do” Doris told him.

“But Doris” he started. Doris stopped him.

“He’ll pull through Carlos, but you need to be strong for him. He’s gonna wake up and we’ll have not only have to take care of his wounds but also his mental state. He tried to kill EVERYONE Carlos, and knowing Green, he would rather cut off his own arm before trying to hurt anyone” Doris assured the boy. Carlos nodded and sat down, looking Green over. He grabbed Green’s hand.

“The poor bean, he had such promise” someone said behind Carlos. Carlos shot up and froze. The trickster god was leaned against the wall. Carlos drew his sword.

“Now of course, he’s useless to me. If I had a bond with someone, I could mend him” Risitas said holding his hand out to Carlos. Carlos looked at Green.

“He will die, Carlos” Risitas told the warrior. Carlos hesitated.

“You promise to heal him” Carlos asked. Risitas smiled at him.

“Green will no longer feel pain if we make the deal” Risitas assured Carlos. Carlos shook his hand, his eyes turning a bright yellow. Carlos laughed hysterically and took out Green’s sword.

“Such a fine sword Green, too bad you can’t use it anymore. No worries bean, I’ll end it all for you, then you don’t have to live with the fact that all of your hopes and dreams are forever crushed because you choose love over power” Carlos said, holding the sword over Green’s chest. Carlos laughed as he went to slay Green.

“Risitas” He heard. He looked over to see a tall, slender red haired woman. A bright hue surrounded her.

“Lila! Hey! Haha, this-this isn’t what it looks like!” Risitas said holding the sword close to him.

“Leave” she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Risitas laughed nervously.

“Come on Lila, it’s all good fun! I wasn’t actually gonna kill him!” Risitas yelled. Lila pushed Carlos’ chest and Risitas fell from Carlos. Carlos shook his head and rubbed his eyes with one hand. Risitas looked at Lila.

“I refuse to he pushed around I am a god!” Risitas yelled, grabbing the sword and plunging it into Green’s chest. Green woke up instantly and yelled. He grabbed the sword and huffed, looking into Carlos’ eyes. He lost his breath.

“Green! No!” Carlos yelled, pulling the sword from his chest. Risitas laughed. Lila watched with horror.

“I understand a prank. I understand a joke, but taking the life of a boy. Risitas, I banish thee from the mortal world” Lila yelled. Risitas shook his head and got on his knees, only to be dragged underground. Carlos began to cry as he lifted the lifeless form into his lap.

“Green, come on, wake up. Please” Carlos pleaded with him. Lila stood by him and watched as Doris and Francis ran in. Francis froze and ran out.

“Dad!” He yelled, his voice cracking.

“Carlos what happened!” Doris screamed, looking the wound over. Carlos held onto Green, crying. Rolando and Ricardo rushed in. They didn’t know what to do. Doris ran her hand over the wound, no magic could fix this. Francis ran back in and hugged Rolando, not looking at his friend. Lila looked at him. He looked so much like his father. She touched his back, sending shivers through him. He let go of Rolando and looked at her. Lila smiled, she knew he couldn’t actually see her but she knew he could sense her presence. She looked at Green. She knew his spirit well, he was destined to do great things for the kingdom. It wasn’t fair that his life was stolen by Risitas. This boy was meant to live. She touched the boys wound and it slowly started to heal. Ricardo tapped Francis and Rolando.

“Look!” Ricardo yelled. Francis watched the wound heal itself. He wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled. Doris watched, confused.

“This is impossible, no magic can bring back the dead” Doris said. Carlos looked up and held his breath. The wound sealed itself. Everyone stared for a moment. Green shot up and put a hand to the wound on his stomach, yelping as he did so.

“Green” Carlos yelled, grabbing onto him. Everyone cheered. Lila smiled and started out of the room.

“Mom?” She heard. She turned to see Francis looking at her.

“Thank you” he whispered, hugging her. Lila didn’t understand, he shouldn’t be able to see her. She embraced him. She held him at arms length.

“You look so much like your father, Francis. I’m so proud of you” Lila said, wiping the tears streaming down her face.

“Dad told me you were still here” Francis said. Lila smiled.

“I’ll always be here Francis, maybe one day we can talk again, but I must go for now” Lila assured him, pinching his cheek. He hugged her again and felt her disappear from his arms. He opened his eyes and she was gone. He walked back into the room and smiled at Carlos and Green. Rolando wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Who were you talking to!” Rolando asked quietly, trying not to disturb Carlos and Green. Francis laughed and shook his head.

“No one, Rolando” Francis answered, kissing Rolando on the cheek. This was right.


End file.
